1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle step apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle step apparatus for allowing a user easy access to pickup beds and sport utility cargo areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle step apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle step apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,583; 4,639,032; 4,180,143; 3,961,809; 3,889,997; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,887.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle step apparatus. The inventive device includes a step support assembly that includes a mounting assembly that is designed to be coupled to the vehicle. A support member is slidably coupled to the mounting assembly such that a distal end of the support member is slidably positioned respect to the mounting assembly. A step support frame is coupled to the distal end of the support member such that the step support frame downwardly extends from the distal end of the support member. A step member is removably coupled to the step support frame opposite the support member. A step plate is coupled to a distal end of the step member such that the step plate is designed for supporting the weight of a user stepping into the vehicle.
In these respects, the vehicle step apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user easy access to pickup beds and sport utility vehicle cargo areas.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle step apparatuses now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new vehicle step apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a user easy access to pickup beds and sport utility cargo areas.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new vehicle step apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vehicle step apparatuses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vehicle step apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle step apparatuses, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a step support assembly that includes a mounting assembly that is designed to be coupled to the vehicle. A support member is slidably coupled to the mounting assembly such that a distal end of the support member is slidably positioned respect to the mounting assembly. A step support frame is coupled to the distal end of the support member such that the step support frame downwardly extends from the distal end of the support member. A step member is removably coupled to the step support frame opposite the support member. A step plate is coupled to a distal end of the step member such that the step plate is designed for supporting the weight of a user stepping into the vehicle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle step apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vehicle step apparatuses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vehicle step apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle step apparatuses, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle step apparatus, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle step apparatus, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle step apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such vehicle step apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle step apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle step apparatus for allowing a user easy access to pickup beds and sport utility vehicle cargo areas.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle step apparatus which includes a step support assembly that includes a mounting assembly that is designed to be coupled to the vehicle. A support member is slidably coupled to the mounting assembly such that a distal end of the support member is slidably positioned respect to the mounting assembly. A step support frame is coupled to the distal end of the support member such that the step support frame downwardly extends from the distal end of the support member. A step member is removably coupled to the step support frame opposite the support member. A step plate is coupled to a distal end of the step member such that the step plate is designed for supporting the weight of a user stepping into the vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle step apparatus that provides easy access to the rear area of vehicles with low or high clearance such as pickups or sport utility vehicles for all types of users including children and the elderly.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle step apparatus that has universal fittings to provide a user with ease of attachment and use for all types of vehicles.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.